TBS World Broadcast Premieres
This is for World Broadcast premieres on TBS. 2017 * Vacation 2018 * Pete's Dragon * Me Before You * Storks * The BFG * Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them * Dirty Grandpa * Norm of the North * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Alice Through the Looking Glass * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * The Divergent Series: Allegiant * Doctor Strange * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 * Captain America: Civil War * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Shrek Forever After * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Yogi Bear (2010) * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Max * Paddington * The Hateful Eight * My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 2019 * Beauty and the Beast * The Lego Batman Movie * It * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Born in China * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Annabelle: Creation * Arrival * A Dog's Purpose * Pacific Rim * Man of Steel * A Monster Calls * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Dunkirk * The House * Fist Fight * Rock Dog * Leap! * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * The Smurfs * Kung Fu Panda * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Concussion * Kong: Skull Island * Paul Blart Mall Cop * Ride Along * Colossal * The Founder * Gold * 3 Generations * Wind River * Tulip Fever * The Guardian Brothers * Father Figures 2020 * Smallfoot * Early Man * A Wrinkle in Time * Christopher Robin * Dolphins * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * Mary Poppins Returns * Pandas * Super Troopers 2 * Isle of Dogs * Show Dogs * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Avengers: Infinity War * Black Panther * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Rampage * Life of the Party * The Meg * Overboard * Mowgli * Hellfest * Winchester * Journey's End * Ben Hur (2016) * 12 Strong * The 15:17 to Paris * The Big Short * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Tag * Krampus * Daddy's Home * The Nun * Paddington 2 * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * The Smurfs 2 * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Polariod * The Current War * The Man with the Iron Heart * The Upside 2021 * Godzilla: King of the Monsters * Flarsky * Dumbo * Aladdin * The Lion King * Jurassic World * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Pixels * Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 * Goosebumps * Captain Marvel * Margie Claus * Artemis Fowl * The Hustle * The Goldfinch * Superintelligence * Son of Shaft * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Magnificent Seven (2016) * Now You See Me 2 * The Brothers Grimsby * The Addams Family * Deepwater Horizon * Minecraft * The Billion Brick Race * Daddy's Home 2 * Monster Trucks * Passengers * 10 Cloverfield Lane * Barbershop: The Next Cut * Star Wars: Episode IX 2022 * Scooby * Mulan * Sherlock Holmes 3 * Godzilla vs Kong * Ghostbusters (2016) * Ride Along 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows 2023 * The Great Wall * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Transformers: The Last Knight * The Commuter * Action Point 2024 * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Skyscraper * Alpha * Bumblebee: The Movie * Fantastic Beasts 3 * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * Peter Rabbit 2025 * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant 2026 * Peter Rabbit 2 2027 * Jurassic World 3 2028 TBA * Mighty Joe Young Reboot * Sicario 3 * Pacific Rim 3 * Ready Player Two * San Andreas 2 * Tron 3 * Sky High 2 * Bone * Fantastic Beasts 4 * Fantastic Beasts 5 * Weight * Shrek 5 * Black Panther 2 * Doctor Strange 2 * Now You See Me 3 * Daddy's Home 3 * Speedy Gonzalez * The Ice Dragon * Space Jam 2 * Untitled Jetsons Film * Larklights * Meet the Beatles * Kung Fu Panda 4 * Kung Fu Panda 5 * Kung Fu Panda 6 * Willy Wonka Reboot * Untitled Pacific Rim vs Godzilla film Category:Broadcast Premieres